LoveMe
by Tlive
Summary: A Luner chronicles AU ( All Ships ) This group of different kids find friendship and Love in unlikely places. This particular story is based at summer camp and school. In the story they will grow up to teenagers so I might skip time. I hope you like it and I dont own the characters or maybe even the places from the story all credit goes to Marissa Meyers.
1. Intro

I will be giving some more on the reason they have to go to summer camp and there Age :

Kai- Age is 13, the reason he has to go to summer camp is because he has lack of communication ever since his mom died he has been locked up in his mansion doing homeschooling. ALONE

Cinder- Age is 12, She has to go to summer camp because her adoptive mom Adri is EVIL and wants her gone for the summer so cinder is forced to go to summer camp. Her adoptive mom also works for Leveana.

Thorne- Age is 14, He is a very disobedient kid who does not go by rules instead he breaks them. His parents decide to send him away to summer camp to be able to live in peace is what they say.

Cress- Age is 12, After hours of begging cress is able to go to summer camp, the reason for this is because she wants to get away from her adoptive mom Sybil who has locked her up and always makes do important duties on the computer ( Hacking ) that she dislikes a lot.

Wolf- Age is 13, He has to go to summer camp because his parents are poor and he got a free ticket from a friend. His parents want to send him so that he can get fed and not have to starve

Scarlet- Age is 12, She has to go cause her grandma says she does not have any friend besides the animals on the farm. Also she did not want to spend the summer with her dad that she had managed to run away from.

Jacin- Age is 14, He is going cause of winter ( Well you will notice that Jacin goes anywhere that winter goes. Anyway he has to because winters parents want him to protect winter.

Winter- Age is 13, She is going to clear her mind of the events that have happened and she needed to have fun she also has to go because it was required by her doctor.

_The Luner chronicles are my favorite series so I wrote about it._


	2. Kai

Kai

Well I have to ask what happens when you get to hot ? You sweat that is normal, you know what is not normal sweating in your air conditioned house when it's cold. I have a serious problem the house is like not to hot and not to cold and you know what I am sweating, why? Cause I just got news I am going to attend summer camp,

This summer and tomorrow is my first day. Now The question is why am I freaking out and the answer is cause I have been locked up in my home forever only going outside for a bit with my dad but unlike normal kids who are not afraid of being outside I am, I AM SWEATING, I am panicking and that is probably not normal but hey, whatever. Anyway right now I am in my room waiting for my dad to enter and tell me about it. As I wait I suddenly hear the door creak open, then my dad comes in with a smile on his face and I must be pale or absolutely frightened by something so he asks " What's wrong Kai?" . I don't answer I just force a smile and apperantly he can see right through me so he laughs and says " Don't be sceard it's not the end of the world". I calm down a bit not enough to stop sweating . As he walks and sits on my bed he wears a face of fright and nervousness but I don't pay attention to it. He then says " Look tomorrow I want you to have fun and run around and make friends because I have kept you locked for far to long". I smile and say " I will try" he nods and leaves the room the second he is out I lay on my bed and think for second, then I turn around and take out my journal. I get my fancy ballpoint pen and start writing

_ Dear Journal _

_I am scared that tomorrow I won't be able to make friends to be able to talk correctly and to have fun, I miss mom and how she always used to make me feel like I could anything in the world but she is gone now and I need to move on and be the person she wants me to be. My father tries very hard to be the best father he can be so I need to try to be the best son he will ever have. _

_-Sincerely Kai _

I put my journal away as always and get into my bed then I slowly fall asleep.

**I hope you enjoyed it and see you soon for the next chapter**


	3. Leaving

Kai

I wake up the smell of Ramen noodles. Since I love that stuff I jumped out of bed ready to jump out the door, i'm probably gonna have to call the ambulance because there's a 99% chance that I fall down the stairs and break my neck. Anyway the second I land on my feet the realization dawns on me I'm going to summer camp how terrible is that I'm probably gonna die the second I get there. The thing is I don't have experience with these types of things I don't know how to socialize with my neighbor or a kid. I don't have any insight on the world except the political side but that only because my dad is the president of New Beijing. Then I got this crazy idea I should totally hide, and maybe my dad will forget I had to go to summer camp and leave me be. Well that idea went out the door because the second I was going to go hide or find a place hide my dad says " Kai get ready we need to get there early because if we don't that's going to leave a bad first impression and you know how much importance I put into being punctual". I always obey so I say " ok". Then I start packing going through everything to see what I need and what I don't. Soon the butler is putting things into the car and I am heading to summer camp. Only find out . . .


End file.
